Problem: $h(x) = -4x^{2}-x-2(g(x))$ $f(n) = 6n^{2}+g(n)$ $g(x) = 2x+6$ $ f(g(-1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-1) = (2)(-1)+6$ $g(-1) = 4$ Now we know that $g(-1) = 4$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-1))$ , which is $f(4)$ $f(4) = 6(4^{2})+g(4)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(4)$ $g(4) = (2)(4)+6$ $g(4) = 14$ That means $f(4) = 6(4^{2})+14$ $f(4) = 110$